Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep
by callingmehomewrecker
Summary: Le plus dur, c'était de se dire que la dernière chose qu'il lui avait dite, ça n'était pas un Je t'aime ou un Prends soin de toi . C'était un Va te faire foutre , du sarcasme jeté avec peut-être une pointe de vérité.


Ça avait été un jour où tout avait été trop beau pour être anodin. A Beacon Hills, rien ne se passait toujours comme cela aurait dû, et au bout d'un moment, Scott n'y avait même plus fait attention. Les imprévus, ça devenait paradoxalement planifiés. Sauf cet imprévu-là. Définitivement, les belles journées à Beacon Hills étaient surtout des belles journées de merde. Et puis, celle-là, fallait bien dire qu'il l'avait pas vu venir. Ça aurait pu être n'importe quoi. Un Alpha enragé, un Kanima désespéré (tiens, si Jackson revenait, c'était sûr que ça n'aurait étonné personne), un druide dégénéré, ou peut-être même une putain de fée en kilt, tant qu'on y est. Mais non. Stiles était tombé dans les escaliers, et il était mort. Hémorragie interne. C'était le genre de mort digne de Stiles, et pourtant, tout le monde le voyait mourir volant au secours de ses amis. Mais il avait juste raté une marche, et il s'était fracassé le crâne contre le carrelage de sa cuisine.

Scott avait ri, quand sa mère et le Shérif lui avait annoncé, et tous l'avaient regardé comme s'il avait pété les plombs. Au fond, c'était ça. Son cerveau était out. Il n'y croyait pas. Merde, on parlait de Stiles Stilinski. Il s'était sacrifié pour son père, il pouvait pas mourir si salement. Si connement. « Et alors quoi Scott ? Lui avait hurlé son cerveau. T'aurais préféré qu'il se fasse couper en deux par l'autre folle de Blake ? Egorgé vif, retrouver ton meilleur ami dans un bain de sang, ça t'aurait plu ? » Ah, il était beau le vrai Alpha. Et quand la réalité l'avait rattrapé, il avait chialé comme un gosse de huit ans l'aurait fait, pleurant pour que son doudou revienne. Il avait tapé du pied, cassé des assiettes, et rien n'avait pu lui rendre l'objet de ses caprices. _Il voulait Stiles. Il voulait Stiles. Il voulait Stiles._ C'était une litanie qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête, comme un vieux démon qui l'agrippait, et ne voulait plus le lâcher.

A tout bien y réfléchir, la réaction de Scott était excessive, et surtout égoïste. Il ne voyait pas la destruction que la mort de son meilleur ami avait causé autour de lui. Il ne voyait pas que le Shérif Stilinski avait plongé tête la première dans ses problèmes d'alcools. Retour au point de départ. Il avait essayé de se donner la mort. Deux fois. A chaque fois, Mélissa avait été là. La fin des Stilinski n'aura pas lieu, un peu comme la guerre de Troie. Scott ne voyait pas non plus la vitesse à laquelle Allison s'était effondrée. C'est vrai, tous les trois, le loup, la chasseuse, l'humain, ils avaient été parfaits ensemble. Et même Chris Argent, le cœur de pierre, ne pouvait lui faire remonter la pente. Isaac avait même littéralement arrêté tout flirt avec la chasseuse. Trop occupé à alléger sa peine pour s'occuper de celle des autres. Le loup frisé sortait de moins en moins, parce que, merde, le monde extérieur avait l'air de s'acharner sur lui, à lui prendre les gens qui comptaient. Et Isaac l'avait laissé partir, sans même lui dire une seule fois. On lui avait pris Erica et Boyd, les louveteaux de sa mère, et maintenant, on en privait la mère. Isaac en voulait à Derek de l'avoir mordu. Il aurait dû lui dire que c'était si dur, de perdre des proches.

D'ailleurs, Derek avait l'air d'en avait royalement rien à foutre, de la mort de Stiles. De celui qui l'avait maintenu la tête hors de l'eau durant deux heures. De celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui, malgré son penchant à se taper des psychopathes atteinte de folie meurtrière. Mais en même temps, sa famille avait été cramée vivante, sa sœur coupée en deux, et l'un de ses bêtas s'était retrouvé empalé sur ses griffes, Dieu seul sait comment. Effectivement, perdre le pauvre humain hyperactif devait être le cadet de ses soucis. Même Peter, le taré de service, avait semblé plus attristé. Ne parlons pas de Cora, qui blâmait le monde entier pour le décès accidentel de celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. C'était du grand Stiles. Sauver la vie des gens, mais ne pas être foutu de coller un pied devant l'autre. Si encore c'était une de ses crises de panique qui l'avait emporté. Mais non, même pas.

Celle qui avait été le plus touchée, c'était Lydia. Malgré elle, à l'enterrement de Stiles, elle avait poussé son cri de Banshee. Tristesse, désespoir et mort. A la suite de cela, elle avait été inconsolable. Elle avait même fini par foutre Aiden à la porte, terminé le sexe scolaire. Alors, le message s'était imprimé dans la tête de tous. S'il n'y avait plus de Stiles, il n'y avait plus de Lydia Martin. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas perdre l'homme qui vous avait aimé durant huit longues et tortueuses années sans réagir. L'anéantissement de Lydia avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase de Scott. Merde, c'était trop injuste, Stiles était trop bon pour mourir comme ça. Out of desesperation, l'Alpha regrettait sérieusement ses pouvoirs de guérison. Il aurait été fier de mourir façon Stiles Stilinski, cervelle étalée sur la première marche des escaliers. Bromance, jusqu'au bout, même dans la mort. Le mariage pouvait décemment aller se faire foutre.

Le plus dur, c'était de se dire que la dernière chose qu'il lui avait dite, ça n'était pas un «Je t'aime» ou un «Prends soin de toi». C'était un «Va te faire foutre», du sarcasme jeté avec peut-être une pointe de vérité. Et il ne pouvait pas le supporter, il fallait que Stiles revienne, pour que Scott lui balance pleins de belles choses, et que le défunt ait un meilleur souvenir de lui. Est-ce qu'il le voyait? Est-ce qu'il veillait sur lui? Oui, Scott savait que l'autre été putain de trop généreux pour se soucier de son foutu paradis, auquel il avait finalement eu droit. Mais Scott était aussi écœuré, et pour une fois, ce sentiment était partagé par toute la meute. Bordel, c'était tragique d'être d'accord sur un truc aussi triste. Il plaignait ceux qui n'avaient pas connu Stiles, ceux qui l'avaient ignorés, ceux qui s'étaient moqués. Ils ne connaîtraient jamais le vrai Batman, qui n'avait pas tardé à rejoindre sa bienheureuse Catwoman.

Son portrait était accroché dans le hall d'entrée du lycée. Célébrons l'enfant du pays, qui n'est absolument pas mort pour nous, mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre? ça fait de la déco. Alors oui, même un mois après, Scott sentait toujours la bile lui remonter le long de l'œsophage. Foutu lycée de merde. Parfois, il avait envie d'y foutre le feu. Une main se posait sur son épaule, tout juste comme l'humain le faisait, et une autre se glissa dans la sienne, de main. Isaac et Lydia, les endommagés cardiaques, les accidentés des émotions. Scott n'était pas seul dans sa douleur. Il avait la meute, la sienne. Et s'ils devaient souffrir une nouvelle fois, d'une nouvelle perte, cela serait ensemble. Et jamais, ô grand jamais ils n'oublieront Stiles Stilinski.

L'adolescent qui courait avec les loups.

C'est vraiment court, mais après tout, c'est mon premier, teh. C'est juste en bas pour les reviews. looooove.


End file.
